


Reading

by Gravityxox



Series: Hobbies [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 3rd person, Book - Freeform, Death, Girl - Freeform, Hobbies, Hot, June - Freeform, Oneshot, Pills, Quick Read, Reading, Sad, Sad Story, Sadness, Short Story, Story, Suicide, Summer, Time - Freeform, Weather, bottles, female - Freeform, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityxox/pseuds/Gravityxox
Summary: The girl liked reading.





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of death and suicide.

It was a cool summer night about 01:39am and the girl found herself in her bed under the scorching hot duvet, but to the girl the heat was only warm and comfortable.

The girl was reading; not a book, but on her phone. She knew what she liked to read was strange and unique things, but still she enjoyed it; maybe she was thinking they were normal in her heart. The girl also knew if people found about what she liked to read she would be judged and given nasty looks because of it, even though she was certain that other people liked to read what she did too.

In the morning she did some more reading but this time the girl could feel her blood run cold almost freeze in her vains, but this piece of writing will be shown to many people even people the writer never knew and even though the letter had a person it was addressed to. But at that moment in time that was not the the thing that held the girls attention because oh so innocently yet taunting lying next to the letter on the floor was a pill bottle vacant of pills. She now knows this, 

she did not like this type of reading.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I just wrote this on whim but I like reading stories so why not try writing one. If u like this story let me know and I'll do another. Or I'll just do another anyway. Thanks for reading, helpful criticism is very much welcomed! Oh and what the girl was reading is up to you.  
> -Gravity.


End file.
